Legends
by xpiester333x
Summary: After everything he'd seen and accomplished, Sanji knew he'd never let that old legend die. A drabble written for Sanji's birthday, Sanji-centric.


The tavern was quiet and friendly, the atmosphere almost homey and inviting. It was a far cry different from the rough and tumble underground bars the marimo liked to frequent. It was also much different from the places Nami liked to gamble in, out drinking any man foolish enough to challenge her. Only Zoro had been any competition for Nami, but even then Sanji had seen the navigator outdrink their swordsman on more than one occasion.

No, the atmosphere here was different. This was a peaceful town; probably more used to farmers and fishermen than pirates frequenting their tavern's bar. Sanji took a swig of his ale and looked around the room. Even in safe places like this, Sanji expected some kind of trouble. It followed the Straw Hats wherever they went, after all, whether they were together or apart.

The barkeep stood behind the long, polished bar top, drying off some recently washed glasses. Seated at the bar were to weathered looking men sharing a conversation over their drinks. They were farmers, Sanji gathered from their conversation, and the crops were doing well this season.

"'Excuse me, sir," a voice called Sanji's attention back. "Your food is ready."

A young boy, no older than eight or nine, slid a plateful of Sanji's meal onto the table in front of the blond. Sanji thanked him, slipping a small silver coin his way, which the boy accepted gratefully before turning to leave again.

Before the boy was more than a few steps away, he stopped once again, giving Sanji a studying glance. Sanji nodded to him before turning to his food. It was a fine dish considering the place; this island was simplistic, and a little bland. Or maybe that was just Sanji's version of it. So many years on the Grand Line had taught the sea cook to expect something strange at every turn. He'd forgotten, after all that time, how quiet some places could be.

"Excuse me, sir," the young boy called again, having approached Sanji's table once more.

Sanji looked down at the boy.

"Are you a sailor?" The boy asked.

"Benjamin!" The man behind the bar called in a firm voice. "Stop bothering our customers!" He sent an apologetic look to Sanji before turning to refill the glasses for the farmers at the bar.

The boy, Benjamin, looked properly ashamed, but hadn't made a move to leave Sanji just yet. It seemed that despite his father's demands, his curiosity won the battle.

"I am," Sanji told him, returning to his food and watching with a hidden smile as the young boy's eyes widened.

The boy reminded him a little of himself at that age; still innocent and brimming with curiosity about the world. Hell, in a way, Sanji was still like that. His dreams had been realized, but they hadn't died. There was still so much out there to explore, he'd never tire of chasing the myths others claimed weren't real.

"Have you ever been there?" Benjamin whispered as if he was sharing the greatest of secrets.

"Been where?" Sanji asked curiously.

The boy leaned closer, gesturing for Sanji to lean down and lend him his ear.

"The All Blue," he murmured into Sanji's ear. "They say it's where all four oceans meet, and all the life in them lives together in one place."

Sanji smiled. Yes, this was definitely nostalgic.

"Benjamin!" The barkeep called again, his voice much louder now.

Both Sanji and Benjamin looked up to find Benjamin's father standing over them, sending his child a stern look. "What did I just tell you?"

"But I wanted to ask him-"

"If it's that 'All Blue' nonsense again, I don't want to hear it," the man snapped. "I'll curse the man that gave you that book! It's just a myth!"

Sanji hid his smile under the act of lighting his cigarette. He stood from the table, pulling his jacket off the back of his chair and slipping it back on.

"The food was excellent," he commented, sliding more than enough money to cover both his meal and his drink onto the table.

"Thank you, sir," the barkeep replied gratefully.

Sanji nodded, making ready to leave the tavern. He wasn't suited for a quiet town like this. The restful peace made his skin itch for adventure. It was past time for him to move on already.

"Oh, and, Benjamin," he stopped with one hand on the doorknob, turning to face the boy who was staring down at the toes of his shoes, embarrassed and disappointed. He looked up when Sanji called his name.

Sanji knew well the feelings of uncertainty and the thrill of hope. He knew the joy of adventure and of the bonds he'd made that could never be replaced. He remembered the overwhelming emotions he'd felt when he had discovered that magical place, the myth no one else believed in.

"If you really think the All Blue is out there, you're just going to have to set out and find it, aren't you?"

The last thing he saw before pushing out into the sunbaked road outside was the light of inspiration igniting in the boy's eyes. It filled him with a sense of satisfaction.

He knew all of those feelings well, and that was why he would never let the legend die.


End file.
